Moving On
by 7kstar
Summary: A case trips a memory from Don's past. Summary: A dark piece – a one shot. A serial killer case brings up the past. No Numb3rs cast members are harmed in this one unless you count emotional pain as to being harmed.


**Rated PG – 13 for subject matter and a bad word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…I look at them…does that count?**

**Summary: A dark piece – a one shot. A serial killer case brings up the past. No Numb3rs cast members are harmed in this one unless you count emotional pain as to being harmed. **

* * *

Moving On 

Sometimes everyone has experienced a hot humid night, which can put everyone's temper on edge. Finally, reaching his destination, Don shoved the gear into park. He stepped out of his SUV while tugging at his tie until he got it loose and tossed it inside and shut the door.

Some days it just didn't pay to go home. Instead of meeting with his dad and brother at Aunt Irene's party, he found himself at a crime scene forced to examine the details of a case.

Charlie would be furious at his older brother for once again escaping the clutches of Aunt Irene. Don chuckled as the image of his younger brother trapped dancing with Irene once again and felt glad that he had the perfect excuse.

Then he grimaced as he remembered why he was missing the party. Another victim found, strangled and the rest of the details too vile and gruesome to think about. Spotting Colby he asked, "What do we know about the victim?"

"Not much. I think our guy is breaking his profile...she just doesn't fit. A co-worker found her and get this – doesn't know much about her. Just her name…Anne Johnson." Colby paused and flipped a page from his notebook.

"Evidently she is a loner and didn't really talk with anyone. Ate by herself everyday at lunch. According to some of the staff at first a few of the employees attempted to pull her in the circle, but she blew them off. Finally everyone just left her alone." Colby paused not really wanting to continue with the bad news.

"Hard worker, did a great job…just no social skills." Colby shrugged his shoulders, "Don…something about this isn't right. This murder is worse than the others. Just warning you, still trying to track down her family."

Don stared at the figure in the car. Atrocious didn't come close to describing his feelings. His mask slipped as recognized her. He took a deep breath but it didn't do anything to help. Like a rookie, he ran from the scene of crime and promptly threw up his meager lunch while he grasped the tree to support his weight.

Soft hands rubbed circles on his back and encouraged him to breathe. A bottle of water was thrust in to his hands. He took a sip and spat it out. Then another – to get rid of the sour taste. Then he drank a few sips all the while trying to regain his composure.

Don knew he had some explaining to do and he didn't know if he wanted to dredge up that night's memories or not. Daring to look up, he found Megan's concerned eyes staring back at him. Colby had the scene under control and gave him a thumbs up. David was distracting the rest and Don had to smile with his team's ability to protect him from too many prying eyes.

But right now he didn't really care what anyone thought. Megan steered him away from the crime scene and he found himself sitting on a bench.

"A penny for your thoughts," Megan smiled reassuringly and offering a safe opening to speak his mind if he was willing.

" I just wasn't prepared for that…I guess. I'm the only one that knows her story. Why on earth did it have to be her?" He couldn't help it, tears welled up in his eyes and he fought them back. Looking at Megan, his resolved collapsed and he knew he had to tell someone. She deserved far more than life had offered.

Slowly he opened up and then the story took a life of its own and he couldn't stop if he wanted to. "I met her a few years back. On a really difficult night…Mom had just died."

Don paused and Megan could tell that he was having a difficult time describing the events but as a profiler she knew that he needed to continue. So she encouraged him, "Go on."

" Dad and Charlie weren't dealing with it and I had had enough. I couldn't take it and just left, driving aimlessly, when I saw her on the bridge. Ready to jump. I stopped. I didn't do it by the book. I don't know why, but I faced her alone. She looked so forlorn, so all alone. So for a while, we both just stood at that spot – not saying a word." Don whispered.

* * *

_He parked the SUV and climbed out. A lone figured stood ahead – a jumper. Don knew procedure, what he should do. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to create a scene. _

_ Observing the situation, her tear stained face told a story of heartache. Right now, maybe he could help. He couldn't help his family, he couldn't help himself…but maybe he could help this stranger. "Sorry, I don't have a witty phrase ready, but maybe we could just start with the old line…what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"_

_She chuckled. "Now, I didn't think anyone could make me laugh…" Then the tears started again. "Look, I've made up my mind. It's not like I will be missed. You know what's really funny…there's no one to call." She glanced at her hands and rubbed them together. _

_"I keep trying to change it, but I can't. I don't fit in, and I'm tired of trying. I'm just not worth your time, so please just go." Softly spoken "I tried it all – pills, counseling. I just don't belong in this world. Sometimes you just have to move on. I'm moving on…it has to be better than this." _

_Turning towards him, "I just want the pain to stop. I've tried all the positive shit. I've believed everyone who's ever said they would be there for me…and they just keep disappearing. Evidently, everyone just vanishes. Well, now it's my turn!" Before Don could react, she was over the rail perched ready to jump._

_"Wait…just give me 5 minutes. I'm not asking for the moon…just 5 minutes. Once you jump…you can't take it back. That isn't a lake under you. You'll hit a car, a truck maybe someone who has a family. Please…let me try." He smiled trying to stall for some time._

_"Why…why does it matter? I mean... you don't know me. If I weren't on this bridge, you wouldn't have stopped. How many people do we never see…How many times do we never care about someone's problem unless it involves us. People just don't want to be bothered." Bitterly and with a choked voice she continues. _

_"You don't see me…you just see someone that needs to be saved for one night. But you'll go back to your wonderful life…because you believe life is worth living. I don't want to start over…I'm just tired. Life is just too hard." She whispered the last line and he barely heard her. "I just want the pain to stop…it doesn't go away. I just want it to stop."_

_Don looked away and then looked her in the eyes the best he could considering the circumstances. "I don't know why you feel this way…but my life is far from perfect. I'm not sure how to help my dad, my brother…I don't want to be the strong one…I'm not sure what I want…" _

_His eyes misted over and with some emotion he continued, "My world just turned upside down when my Mom died. She kept me centered and I never told her. I can't turn the clock back. I wasted so many precious moments…but I know that she would want me to live. What about your Mom? What would she want for you?"_

_"My mom, that's a nice joke. She can't say anything…she committed suicide. Do you know how people treat you when they find out about it? Even if you try to hide it…they still look at you as if you are missing a head or something." _

_Damn, what on earth do I do now, thought Don. He could only listen and pray that somewhere the right words would help him with this situation. _

_"Look, just don't go there. I've fought a valiant fight but maybe its just time. Maybe she was right after all. It would have been better if I had never been born. I don't know how to fit in because I don't see things the way most people do. Had a teacher once tell me in front of an entire class, that I thought wrong…well I don't know how to think correctly…It's just time I let go. Please go, you don't have to watch…I'm just not worth it." She stood tall ready to jump._

_"NO! Please…I promise I won't abandon you…if you will just give me some time. I don't have any answers, but maybe we can help each other. I've got a hole in my heart, yanked and torn in two when my mom died. I can't talk to my family about it…they need me to be whole and complete. Will you just give it one more chance…Don't you deserve that." Don didn't try to hide the desperation in his voice. _

_With honest emotion he continued, " You can't take it back once you jump. What if you don't die…What if you're just maimed or wind up living your life as a vegetable?" He held out his hand and didn't realize till she clasped his hand that he wasn't breathing either. It had been a new beginning…at least for a while._

* * *

He inhaled a deep breath. "I lost touch with her a few years ago. She had met someone…gotten engaged. I guess I'm just another person that disappeared, that abandoned her." He stood and paced. "We've got to find this creep."

"Don…we'll find the person responsible. Is there anyone you can call…someone that would care?"

"Not that I know of…we lost touch and she just didn't have any family left. Everyone had died. She didn't deserve what she was dealt, she had a lot of dignity…but getting her to open up…well it wasn't easy."

"Like someone else I know." She smiled and he returned it. "Okay, we got some digging to do, so lets get to work if you're ready"

"Ready." His cell phone rang, "Eppes."

"Look, you better get your butt over here…I'm not dancing with her again. It's your turn…" Charlie fumed.

"Sorry, buddy. But you're on your own. Need to get better at evading tactics." He chuckled, as he couldn't stop his reaction to his own joke. Relief that at least his family was safe and if he had anything to do with it – they would stay that way.

"Don…I always get stuck with this…you keep using work as your excuse and they let you off the hook…You're gonna pay…I promise." A slightly upset voice replied.

"Fine…I'll pay, but at least you're alive." He snapped and wished he had thought before he had let that slipped out.

"Don, are you okay?" Concerned radiated on the other end, "Can I help?"

"Not, yet…I can't talk about it right now…okay. Maybe…later. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not your fault…it's just this case. It's brutal…I don't want you part of it, okay."

Don prayed he could make his brother understand, "At least not right now…if we need you, I'll call. Charlie…you know that I see you…right? I'm so glad you're in my life…remember that."

Feeling very confused and worried, "Don…I love you and you better come home tonight. Don't go to the apartment…I expect to see you and I don't care how late it is…just come home." Getting more demanding and positive that his brother needed to be supported, he plays his last trump card. "Dad and I will be home in a couple of hours…come by…remember it is your home."

"I'll try…That's all I can promise, right now…okay." He whispered as he fights the choked up feeling. "I got to go." Ending the conversation, he looked at his team.

Don rubbed his eyes and walked toward his team. He had a job to do and this time justice would win. It had to, he wouldn't settle for less. Anne Johnson deserved more than life had offered and this time he would see her.

This case wouldn't wind up unsolved. He had too many questions to answer and he wouldn't stop till he found them. Looking at his team, for a moment he smiled knowing they would be backing him all the way.

Together as a team, the answers would be found. He couldn't turn back the clock and undo the damage that Anne Johnson had experienced in life, but maybe the answers would allow her to rest in peace, at least it brought him a measure of hope. For tonight, it would just have to do.


End file.
